We Need Each Other :NaruSaku:
by BlossomHorse
Summary: All of a sudden, everything just fell into place. She needed him. They needed each other, to love and to hold for the rest of their lives. It all just clicked. And Sakura snapped. NaruSaku oh, and it has a song...


NaruSaku~ We Need Each Other

Disclaimer: I really wish I could own just a little bit of Naruto... but I don't own it or any characters...

It was a dark, cold night in Konaha. Sakura shivered as a small puff of visible breath escaped from her mouth. She looked to the skies. There she saw hundreds of small, twinkling stars dotting the immense ocean of black. She tried not to think about what had just recently happened.

"I failed," came a solemn male voice. Sakura's eyes flicked over to see Naruto seated beside her on the frosted grass. There was a moment of complete silence, and it was a rather uncomfortable moment. Naruto spoke again.

"How could I fail again? Has it been, like, the twentieth time already!?

It's all my fault!"

"No! Don't say that!" Sakura snapped. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine! Sasuke got away again because I fainted!"

"I wasn't paying attention…" Naruto said.

"You were only protecting me, Naruto!" she rebuked. Silence came over them once again

"Please don't say things like that, Naruto. You don't know how much it hurts me when you say those things…" More silence. Quiet tears rolled down Sakura's bright red cheeks. Her teeth chattered from the cold.

"I'm sorry…" A freezing wind blew Naruto's and Sakura's hair out of their chapped faces. Naruto spoke up again.

"I just… get worried… that I won't be able… to keep my promise to you… Sakura-chan." Another wind rushed through the trees.

"And I get worried about you, Naruto. You risked your life for me today. All I can say is that I am glad you are safe. I would much rather have you alive and well than have Sasuke back with you dead…"

Naruto turned to look at her, with tear-filled eyes that were threatening to spill over.

"Y – You really mean that?"

"Yes, of course I do," Sakura said as she took his hands in hers. A new silence came, but it was a comfortable silence. They stared at each other intently, their eyes full of emotion. They let their tears fall from their eyes, steadily and slowly.

A quiet melody began to play, the sound being carried over from the dance that was going on downtown. It was a very nice slow song. Naruto removed his hands from Sakura's hold, took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I really like this song…" he commented, staring at the sky.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Me too."

Naruto nodded and turned to Sakura, a small yet noticeable blush forming across his already rosy cheeks.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"W – Would you… like to… to dance?" He asked nervously. He ran a hand across the back of his blonde head. And he had his usual goofy grin spread wide across his face. Sakura could not even describe how good it felt to see that smile take form. It was his first real smile in a week.

'Never thought I would miss it that much…' she thought. And she also took notice of how irresistibly cute he looked, with his smile and pink blush. At this thought, Sakura felt he face go red.

"Sure, Naruto…" she replied quietly. Naruto stood up, his pants slightly wet from the icy grass. He brought his hand out and she carefully took it and stood up from the frozen ground as well. Naruto reached his right hand to her left shoulder, and Sakura did the same. Their left hands gently went to the other's waist, so they were a little distance apart. Then, they just let the music take them away to another world as they slowly moved with each other.

_Song: __Jim Mullin – Grace_

_If __I told you that I loved you,  
Would you look the other way  
Or would you stay and listen to me say  
That you're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world  
_

As they circled around, Naruto and Sakura stared into each other's eyes. They felt themselves begin to inch closer together, each getting a deeper hold on the other.

_You make my life so full  
I __just dont tell you enough  
That you're beautiful  
Cause you're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
_

Sakura felt a strange sensation as she danced to the song with him. She gasped and held her breath when she felt Naruto's hands made their way around her waist and grasped it with a soft yet firm hold. He still kept a bit of distance between themselves, as he was not sure Sakura would want to get closer.

_I love your grace _

_I love your face  
And everything you do  
Tonight I have to know  
Can I spend my life with you  
_

Sakura soon gave into the urge and let her hands go to his muscular neck. Naruto blinked and did not object. She closed the distance between them so their bodies pressed right against each other's. Naruto couldn't breathe when he felt every single detail of her smooth body against his.

_Y__ou're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world  
You make my life so full  
I just dont tell you enough that your beautiful  
You're beautiful  
I want you  
I need you  
I just cant breathe  
_

Naruto's head went down to Sakura's neck, and he let out a small breath. Sakura let out a happy sigh at the tingle of it against her skin. She burried her face into his chest and smiled. Naruto gave a smile as well.

_C__ause your're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world  
You make my life so full  
I just dont tell you enough  
That you're beautiful  
_

When the song began to die down, the couple stopped thier dancing and just stood, holding each other close. Naruto rubbed the small of Sakura's back, and she rubbed her head against its spot on his chest. The two both gave a sigh.

_You're__ beautiful  
_

_You're beautiful_

_You__'re beautiful_

The song slowly ended. Naruto's hands slowly ran up from her waist to her shoulders. Sakura shivered at his soft touch. Sakura could not even manage a slight twitch from the position her hands were around his neck. He began to speak thoughtfully.

"Sakura-chan... You are an amazing dancer." Sakura could hardly squeeze in a small "Thank you" before he continued.

"I just realized something. I realized that I know that together, we will get stronger from each other, and we will obtain the strength that we need. We need each other to fuel our desires to fulfill our goal. Together, and only together, will we be able to accomplish this goal – our main goal – to find Sasuke." Then he brought his eyes up to hers. Sakura could see in them, a look of longing, and they screamed out without words, "I need you! Please!"

All of a sudden, everything just fell into place. She needed him. They needed each other, to love and to hold for the rest of their lives. Not only to find Sasuke, but to fill and empty hole in their hearts – one that even Sasuke could not fill. They needed each other's love, and that was what he was trying to say to her. It all just clicked. And Sakura snapped.

She quickly brought her body to his once again and cried "Oh, Naruto!" before she brought her face to his and kissed him. She did not hold back, and let the love she had held inside for so long break free of its cage. Naruto stood unmoving for several seconds, not knowing what hit him. Once he realized what was going on, he began to kiss Sakura back with just as much love. Sakura's hands played with the blonde hair on the back of Naruto's head and she deepened the kiss. As he angled his lips to hers, he tilted her back slightly and deepened it further. When they broke for air, all they could do was wordlessly stare at each other.

"Naruto... I love you, and I need you more than anything right now."

"I love you, too, and I can't say how much I need you."

Yeah, this was my first ever story, so I hope it was ok... :) I'll be uploading another one soon, so check back! :D Please rate/review... :D


End file.
